Regrets and Scars
by LunaXRokomiXAnimeLove
Summary: Damien is tormented by his conflicted feelings and Pip is all alone in the world, or so he thinks. Damien watches his love from a far but at time he can't watch over his angel he doesn't know what's going on. What would happen when the people who care about him finally go to him but he might never wake up. Rated M in case of later chapters.
1. Chapter 1:: Scars

Me:: Warning not for young child parents and older siblings remove your children from the room!

Pip::Luna stop lying!

Me::*sigh* Fine I'm just kidding this is my first story so i won't do that...yet

Pip::*Rolls eyes* Comment and review Please be kind!

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

Chapter 1:: Scars

Pip's Pov

In was a cold winter day just like any other for our small little mountain town...well it was at first at least.

Today marks 8 years now, 8 years since he left after making me into a human firework.

I stood in the bathroom staring at myself in the mirror in shame. I tugged my shirt over my head and stared at my bruised and scared body as my golden locks fell gently over my shoulders. I turned slowly and looking at the two long burn marks going down my back and can no long hold back my tears. They were all I had left of my first and only friend, or at least I thought he was my friend. I notice the time and changed quickly, I pulling on my light blue long sleeves shirt and a pair of jeans. I put on my old hat and ran down stairs with my bag while pulling on my white coat.

I ran down the street head to South Park High School sighed softly as I see _"Him"_ standing there waiting and today he had company. Eric Cartman was standing there with Clyde and Token. 6 years ago he was abandoned by Stan and the others and teamed up with Token and Clyde to make my life a living hell. And the worst part is a can't do anything to stop it, all I can do is smile.

I wait for the bell to ring and they head for class quickly. I'm normally late but no one every notices, not even the teachers. I walked into class and took my seat in the back as usual and began taking my notes.

~~~Lunch~~~

I was standing outside to eat lunch but before I knew what hit me I was pinned to the wall by Token and Clyde. I closed my eyes tightly awaiting my delayed beating for the day. But what I shocked me and my eyes opened suddenly.

As I opened my eyes I saw Eric holding up my shirt up and he was playing with my nipples roughly. I blushed darkly and whimpered softly as i struggled and held back a moan. I began crying a I felt him rub his knee against my clothed member.

"P-please stop!" I began crying as I felt his hand slip into my thin jeans.

Eric chuckled and ran his tongue down my neck. "Shut up Frenchie"

I pulled my arms from Token and Clyde and use all my strength to push Eric away. "I'm not french and I said Stop!" My eyes widened as he glared up at me and i tried to run but with thrown to the ground then the world went black.

~~~~~~Later~~~~~~

Kenny's Pov

I was walking out side with Butters, Tweek, Craig,Stan ,and Kyle. As we turned around the corner we saw Eric ,Token ,and Clyde beating up and unconscious Pip. Pip looked like shit and was covered in his own blood. We had always wanted to get to know Pip but none of us had the heart to go to his after what we did to him when we were kids. Without thinking me ,Craig ,and Stand ran over and the three quickly ran as they saw us.

"Fuck!" I heard Craig yell as he looked down at Pip.

"We have to get him to a hospital!" I pulled off my parka and wrapped it around Pip as I picked him up quickly. He was surprisingly light.

We rushed him to the hospital and Butters and Kyle were crying while Tweek was panicking in hospital hallway. Pip had been taking to the emergency room because of all the internal injuries he got.

Two hours past and one of the doctors came out to talk to us while Pip was taken to a room to rest.

"We have done as much as we can, he shoulder be okay but we don't know when he will wake up." The doctor walked away and we rushed to Pip's room.

Butters ,Kyle ,and Tweek went into the room while I spoke to Craig and Stan in the hall.

"There someone I think might want to know about this so I have to go." They looked at me confused then understood.

"Yeah I guess he should know." Stan sighed softly and went into the room to comfort Kyle.

Craig shook his head sighing softly. "I still don't understand why he doesn't even have the guts to talk to Pip. He's the fucking Anti-Christ!"

"You know what happened 8 years ago." Craig nodded and head into the room to calm down Tweek while Kenny walked outside and was impaled by a ambulance as he walked out on to the road.

~~~An hour Later~~~~~

I reached Satan's home and the demon guards let me in knowing me quite well. I walked through the fiery hell garden looking around know he would be out here. I reached a small black pond and saw him standing under one of the flaming tree.

"Damien." I whispered softly and he looked over at me with his ruby red eyes.

"What do you want Kenny?" He spoke in a low husky voice as he looked away silently.

"It's about... Well um... Something happened at school."

"So what. What's it have to do with me?" Damien rolled his eyes annoyed.

"It's about Pip."

Damien's eyes widened and he went straight to Kenny pulling him off the ground by his shirt speaking in a deep demonic voice. "What. Happened!"

"He's in the Hospital Damien."

H-H-H-H-H-H-H-H-H-H-H-H-H-H-H-H-H-H-H-H-H-H-H-H-H-H-H-H-H-H-H-H-H-H-H-H-H-H-H-H-H-H-H-H-H-H-H-H-H-H-H-H-H-H-H-H-H-H-H-H-H-H-H-H-H-H-H-H-H-H-H-H-H-H-H-H

Damien::How could you do that to My Pippers!

Me::*Smiles seeing that pip had walked in.*

Pip::Your what?

Damien::*Blushed darkly.* N-nothing!

Pip::*Tilts his head in confusion then shrugged.*


	2. Chapter 2:: Will you forgive me?

Me::WELCOME TO CHAPTER 2!

Pip::Thank you for continuing to read this

Kenny:: Mmmhmm hmm mm hmmm (Translation:: Comment and review)

Pip::Very well said Kenny

Me & Pip:: ENJOY!

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ ZZZZZZZZZ

Chapter 2 :: Will you forgive me?

Damien's Pov

The blood drained from my face making my look even paler then usual. I dropped Kenny to the ground as my eyes widened in shock and my mind began processing the information. As soon as I came back to reality I pull Kenny to he's feet and shook him rapidly.

"What the fuck happened?! Is he okay?!" Kenny slapped me across the face and I stumbled back, not because of the slap.

"You have to calm down Damien! He's not dead Damien...but we don't know when he'll wake up."

"H-he's in a coma?"

"He might be we don't know for sure. Let's just go Damien. " I nodded slowly and followed Kenny to the gate back to earth.

~~~~That night~~~~~

Butter's Pov

I held on to Pip's right hand tightly and Kyle held his other hand. I shifted uncomfortably watching Kyle and Tweek being comforted by their boyfriends. I glanced out the door wondering where Kenny had gone and I hoped he hadn't died again. He had told us everything 3 years ago but most of the town didn't believe him since they still couldn't remember.

" W-what is P-pip - GAH!- D-dies! M-mother fucking god d-don't let h-him die!" Tweek was freaking out pacing around the room pulling at his hair.

"Calm the fuck down Tweek." Craig pulled Tweek down on to the chair in the corner and held him tightly.

We all looked over towards the door (Except Pip) as we heard the door burst open. I was shock to see Damien standing there panting heavily dragging Kenny behind him like a rag doll.

" K-kenny!" I ran over to Kenny crying and hugged him tightly as Damien let go of him and headed straight towards Pip shock to see him in such bad condition.

"Pip! Pip! Wake up Damn it!" Damien began shaking Pip rapidly and Stan pulled him away as Pip's heart rate increased.

"Damien Stop it your making it worse!" Stan pushed Damien into the and Damien glared at him as a large flame formed in his hand.

"What the fuck happened to My Pip!?" I watched in shock and Craig helped Stan pull Damien out of the room.

"Butters stay here I'll be right back." Kenny let go of me and walked out with them leaving me there with Kyle, Tweek, and Pip.

~~~~An hour later~~~~

Craig's Pov

We decided to go to the park so we could talk to Damien in private in case he tried to go on a murderous rampage.

"Tell me what happened to Pip!" Damien sat on one of the park benches and glared at us.

"We're not entirely sure what happened Damien." Stand leaned against a tree sighing as he spoke.

"When we got there Eric and his gang had beaten poor Pip half to death." Kenny sat next to Damien and held him down when he tried to make a run for it.

"How long has this been happening Kenny?" Damien glared at Kenny coldly as he spoke in a deep demonic voice that scared away a child that was passing by.

Kenny sighed knowing the Anti-christ would hate what he said, "7 or 8 years now, ever since you made him into a giant human firework."

"After you left he became the schools punching bag. Being beaten and burned by a loser new kid will do that to you." I finished where Kenny left off.

"Why didn't you tell me?! Why didn't you stop them?! I'll kill all those bastards!" He stood up instantly and I pushed him back down on to the bench

"We can get back at them for this later Damien. For now we have to make sure Pip is alright." I place a head on Damien's shoulder and he nodded.

"Fine I understand Craig but,... I have a bad feeling that somethings going to happen to him." He sighed and swiped away my hand.

After that we hurried back to the hospital as faster as we could, hoping nothing back had happened while we were gone.

~~~At the hospital~~~

Butter's Pov

Tweek had suddenly gone silent and me and Kyle instantly looked at him. Tweek was pointing at Pip with a shaky finger as he spoke softly before returning to his normal yelling.

"H-h-he moved!" We turned to looked at Pip and stared in shock.

Pip's bright sapphire eyes fluttered open slowly as he let out a softly shaking breath.

"P-pip?" I smashed together my knuckles and walked towards him nervously.

He simply glanced around the room with his eyes half open before looking over at us and opening his mouth to speak.

H-H-H-H-H-H-H-H-H-H-H-H-H-H-H-H-H-H-H-H-H-H-H-H-H-H-H-HH-H-H-H-H-H-H-H-H-H-H-H-H-H-H-H-H-H-H-H-H-H-H-H-H-H-H-H-H-H-H-H-H-H-H-H-H-H-H-H

Me::HA! Cliffhanger! I think ^^''

Damien::Newbie

Me::*Tears up* Pippers! Damien's being mean to me!

Pip::*Runs and hugs her while glaring at Damien.* How Mean Damien *Pouts*

Damien::Oh come on Pip don't give me that look

Pip::You down get to kiss me for a week now!

Damien::*Shatters into a million peices*

Me::I hope you liked this chapter!

Pip::"Cleans up the shards that were once Damien*


	3. Chapter 3:: Friends?

Pip::'Ello chaps!

Me::Sorry for the wait I've been busy *Cough*Damien'sFault*Cough*

Damien::Hm?

Me::Nothing. RATE AND COMMENT!

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ ZZZZZZZZZ

Chapter 3 :: Friends?

Pip's POV

I was surprised to see I was in the hospital, but what shocked me the most was that Butters, Tweek, and Kyle were there. I pulled on one of my usual fake smiled as I attempted to sit up.

"E-ello chaps." I tried to sit up but fell back on the hospital bed. I winced slightly as pain shot through my entire body but I held back the tears that began forming.

The trio rushed over and Kyle placed his hand over mine. "You should rest, that was a pretty nasty beating you got."

I was a bit stunned and squirmed a bit. "I-i'm fine, really."

Butters and Tweek looked at me was teary eyes and I stopped moving as my mind tried to process what was happening.

I soon came to a conclusion and thought to myself ' A dream, that's it, this is a dream' I closed my eyes and relaxed. 'Well even if it is I might was well enjoy it' I thought as I drifted back off into a dreamless sleep.

~~~~Meanwhile~~~~~

Stan's POV (Sorry about the constant POV change)

I stopped as my phone buzzed in my back pocket. "Wait a second you guys!" I yelled at the others who were still heading to the hospital. They stopped and turned around looking annoyed.

I pulled out my cell phone to see that I had received a text from Kyle. I quickly opened it and read it out loud after reading it to myself.

"Pip woke up for a second, he seems to be in loads of pain. He went back to sleep, he looks so weak. Please hurry back."

With that Damien went charging back towards the hospital and the other followed quickly through they had trouble keeping up with the young Anti-Christ.

~~~~15 minutes later~~~~

Damien's Pov

I burst threw the hospital door and rushed down the hall to Pip's room, ignoring the irritated voices of nurses.

Craig back be as I was about to rush into Pip's room and I suppressed the urge to rip him to shreds.

"Clam down or you'll wake him up!" I was about to say that's what I wanted, because it was but remembered how weak and tired Pip had looked before.

I sighed and nodded and walked in with them silently. The moment my eyes settled on Pip my heart stopped.

"Pip." He looked so lifeless and fragile, like he would break the moment I tried to touch him. It, it scared me. I walked up next to the bed and hesitated a bit a I reached out towards him. I gently brushed his shoulder length blonde hair behind his ear and smiled as my finger grazed over his soft cheek.

I growled possessively as I saw the bruise going from his neck down his shoulder. The moment I saw Fat ass and his buffoons I would sent them to deepest depths of hell and see to it they were handle to by the best.

H-H-H-H-H-H-H-H-H-H-H-H-H-H-H-H-H-H-H-H-H-H-H-H-H-H-H-H-H-H-H-H-H-H-H-H-H-H-H-H-H-H-H-H-H-H-H-H-H-H-H-H-H-H-H-H-H-H-H-H-H-H-H-H-H-H-H-H-H-H-H-H-H-H-H-

Me::I hope you liked it! Again I'm sorry for the wait and that it's short. ItwasDamien'sfault

Damien::What!?

Me::Pip save me! *Hides behind Pip*

Pip::Damien! Be nice! *Walks away his hips swaying slightly as he walked.*

Me::Haha *Followed Pip*

Damien::Damnit! *Sulks*


End file.
